The present invention relates as indicated to a log splitting assembly, and relates more particularly to an assembly comprising a pipe having a wedge of varying shape secured to the bottom thereof, and a driving sleeve telescopically mounted over the pipe and adapted to drivingly engage the wedge for forceably splitting the log into which the wedge extends. To augment the driving force, the upper end of the driving sleeve is constructed and arranged to receive a plurality of weights which, upon dropping downwardly with the driving sleeve, are able to apply a substantially greater force on the wedge for log splitting purposes.
Perhaps the most common method of splitting logs is through the use of an ax which penetrates the exposed end of the log to increasingly greater depths until the log can be split. This common expedient has several obvious disadvantages. First, it is physically exhausting. Secondly, this method for practical purposes is limited to logs of a particular diameter. Still further, the ax must be removed from the wood prior to the next stroke, which requires a great deal of precision in striking the log in the wedge already produced in the log. This difficulty is magnified in the event the log is not supported in some manner to avoid lateral shifting when struck.
A second common method of splitting logs is the use of a separate wedge which is held by a hand of the user and started in the log by a sledge hammer held in the other hand. This method also has obvious disadvantages, principally the difficulty of continually hitting the wedge squarely by the hammer, and the limitation of penetration of the wedge based on the length thereof. If the wedge is driven below the surface of the log and the log remains unsplit, it is difficult to dislodge the wedge.
The present invention is, in a broad sense, an impact tool, and tools of that general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 224,578 to Carpenter discloses a sledge having a hollow handle which is adapted to fit over a fence post, with the sledge when so positioned functioning to tap the fence post sufficiently into the ground so that it is stabilized. The sledge can then be removed from the fence post and used in its normal manner. In Carpenter, however, a single weight must necessarily be provided, which constitutes the sledge head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,095 to Prather discloses a bar or pike used to remove tree stumps, with the bar being formed at its lower end with a point adapted to penetrate into the stump. A hammer is slidably mounted on the bar and, when lowered, is adapted to contact a collar for transmitting force downwardly through the bar and the point. The assembly is particularly designed for drilling a bore or hole in a stump so that an explosive charge can be placed therein for destroying the stumps. Prather does not provide an assembly of weights detachably mounted on a driving sleeve as in accordance with the present invention.
A still further form of impact tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,087 to Santi. Although Santi does disclose a plurality of weights mounted at the top of the shaft of a striker assembly, the overall structure of Santi is significantly different than the present invention. Moreover, the impact tool of Santi required changing of the tool at the end, which obviously limits or precludes the use of the Santi tool in a log splitting environment since the tool could not be changed if it becomes struck in the log. Even if successfully removed, the splitting operation would have to essentially start over.